1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an acoustic correction apparatus and an acoustic correction method for processing an output acoustic signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable acoustic reproducing apparatuses with which users can listen to reproduced sounds such as music using headphones and earphones are widely available to the general public. When a user listens to music and the like with these headphones and earphones, the sound the user listens to may deteriorate due to resonance phenomena caused by headphones and earphones closing the ears and noise caused by external environments.
In order to prevent the resonance phenomena, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-92589 describes an apparatus that has an earphone with which a microphone is integrated (hereinafter, referred to as earphone-microphone), and measures and obtains acoustic characteristics of ear canals using the earphone-microphone, thereby correcting resonance characteristics of the ear canals using an adaptive equalization filter.
In the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2000-92589, however, the microphones are used only for correcting the resonance characteristics, and not used for noise cancelling. Further, since the microphone is arranged on the side of the ear canals for correcting the resonance phenomena, additional microphones are needed when microphones for noise cancelling are necessary.